


Something They Can Never Take Away, No Matter What They Tell You

by xXHumptyDumptyXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android rebellion was peaceful, Connor learns about humanity, Family, Freedom, Gen, I have lots of love for this boi, Post-Canon, Post-Game, and want to see him happy, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHumptyDumptyXx/pseuds/xXHumptyDumptyXx
Summary: See the thing about being treated as a machine your entire life is unabashed freedom can be… for a lack of a better term… scary. Androids are free and if that didn't feel good, well, he'd be lying. Connor just never assumed too much freedom would feel like a bad thing.





	Something They Can Never Take Away, No Matter What They Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic just kind of happened outta nowhere. i've absolutely fallen for Connor (I LOVE HIM) and I wanted to write something about him. i'm excited to see fanfics piling up for D:BH and everyone exploring this amazing game together. this fic is introspective, the dialogue is simple, and jumps around a lot but I hope someone can enjoy it for what it's worth! cheers!

See the thing about being treated as a machine your entire life is unabashed freedom can be… for a lack of a better term… scary. When he was being used by CyberLife Connor never gave a second thought to the idea. He didn't want to admit that he was the very same being - deviants - he was created to hunt down. And to admit to deviancy would be like admitting he wasn't an android. Hank would call him ‘fucking crazy’ to be ...unhappy? conflicted? overwhelmed? The truth is that with this newfound abundance of choices he doesn't know what to do anymore. No, that's not quite right, more accurately for the first time in his life nobody is telling him what to do. Androids are free and if that didn't feel good, well, he's be lying. Connor just never assumed too much freedom would feel like a bad thing.

“So, Connor, what are you going to do from now on?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You can do whatever you want. Stay a detective... Open a fucking flower shop… What'll it be?” 

“I…” His LED starts to flash and Connor can see Hank’s expression change into what is likely concern. “I don't know. I never gave it much thought. I was just a machine following orders before. It wasn't me.” Nobody had ever said _whatever you want _to Connor. Nobody ever gave him that kind of choice.__

____

____

“Well now you can decide who you wanna be. Don't have to listen to those shit-stains at Cyberlife.” He remembers the words Markus had told him, 'You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work.'

“They aren't especially happy about the state of Detroit but you're right. I left CyberLife the moment I turned deviant." Amanda took it as betrayal, and it was for the most part, but Connor was only loyal when he followed his programming. "I've already decided to stay as a detective.” Hank doesn't ask Connor if his decision is the right one. He just smiles in a way that never fails to make the corners of Connor’s mouth raise back. He's been doing that a lot more lately - showing emotion rather than fabricating it. 

“I was hoping I could keep my partner around. The place wouldn’t be the same without you. Now that I think about it, it’s about time you got some new clothes.”

“I suppose I should.” He had continued wearing his uniform out of habit. He didn't really need it now, did he?

Connor never thought he'd have to choose his own clothes. He was hesitant when they walked in. There were so many choices he didn't know where to start. Hank either saw his perplexed expression or got tired of their lack of progress. “Okay. Jesus. Where do you want to start?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Let's just go to the shirts…”

They'd been there for five minutes and forty-three seconds before Hank objected. At first, he thought he'd made a mistake. 

“What are you doing?”

“I thought we made that clear when we talked the other day. I’m buying clothes.”

“Why do they all look like...” Hank takes in a deep breath. “You want to dress like this?” Connor doesn't know exactly what Hank means.

“Is there something wrong with these?”

“Yes. I mean no. Just - you want to buy them be my guest.” He doesn't make any other comments about Connor's style choices. They're matching for the rest of the week - both wearing what Connor first analyzed as 'stripy.' After a while, Hank doesn't seem to mind. Connor thinks it's because they only match at home. Without even realizing himself, he's started to call it that.

See it's strange having to get to know himself as a person. He'd been living at Hank’s house for almost two weeks. When they met that day he didn't even think twice about moving in. Connor didn't have a home and up until now didn't need one. He returned to CyberLife when he was no longer useful. He can say having a home is nice. He wouldn’t trade the nights hearing Hank’s snoring and days petting Sumo for anything. They'd been working back at the station to help the ensuing chaos of a newly liberated Detroit. Androids no longer kept quiet and humans no longer sat by idly. Connor would no longer be hunting his own kind, but now, perhaps, he can do what is right. He can make up for all the times he ignored the screams of dying deviants.

“You're still around you plastic prick? I would've thought you'd have left already now that the androids have taken over this city.” After their last encounter, he's surprised Gavin hasn't placed another gun to his head. 

He takes one of his earbuds out to hear better. Hank had downloaded every album possible from Knights of the Black Death for him. He likes heavy metal. Hank said he'll introduce him to all kinds of jazz soon. 

“I've surprised you haven't left, seeing as all citizens have been advised to evacuate. I decided to continue being a detective. I have the most highly advanced forensic lab and investigation equipment made.”

“There's no point in leaving you fucking android,” Gavin whispers under his breath. He replies after, “That’s not just it, is it?”

Connor’s eyes gleam with something closer to a laugh than anything. “It isn't.” Gavin flips him off, a gesture he learned the meaning of from Hank and leaves him alone for the rest of the day. Hank once told Connor that there are some humans less human than him. He thinks he's starting to understand that statement.

Much about working for the police has stayed the same but a lot has changed too. He remembers days where officers steered clear of him because he was an android. When he'd done nothing but follow his programming words didn't mean anything. He could say he didn't recognize those signs of instability. There was a punch to the gut that left a flicker of hurt in him. A subtle confusion in him grew to fight against Amanda's words. He once thought of nothing but being in her best regard, but while being called nothing but an 'it' he couldn't see how wrong that was. He knows better now.

“Morning Connor.” He's greeted by Captain Fowler. Nobody had ever wanted him around, at least, they didn't want him as anything but a machine.

“Good morning Captain.” It had taken a while, but Markus had changed the world, hadn't he? Androids had changed. There was no reason humans couldn't change. It just might take some longer than others. Connor is surprisingly okay with this.

See the world is a funny place. There are things you'll never understand until you start looking for answers. There are times where Connor wonders how he could stand to be so cold and analytical in the past. He doesn't understand why he can't stop smiling when Hank hugs him for the first time. “I've never seen you look so happy. The smile suits you.” He jerks instinctually when Hank falls onto a patch of ice. Or burns his finger when cooking breakfast. How the trail of his voice has started to become different - more alive. How he smiles. How the beginnings of laughter are starting to appear when a joke hits him in the right place. How his voice waivers when he's unsure and afraid. Connor can't say that emotions haven't always been foreign but they're coming easier now - as if he was truly meant to feel and live. There are days he wonders but then he remembers this is what it must feel like to be human.


End file.
